What if the Wattersons were Looney Tunes characters?/The Watterson Family Show/The Ghost That Wished to Eat
The Ghost That Wished to Eat is the fifth episode of Season 1 of The Watterson Family Show. It is the fifth episode overall. Plot Cast Voice cast * Logan Grove as Gumball * Kwesi Boyake as Darwin * Dan Russel as Richard * Teresa Gallagher as Nicole * Kyla Rae Kowalewski as Anais * Nolan North as the ghost * Peter Capaldi as the Scottish person Live-action cast * TBD as Carrie Krueger * Seth Rogen as Larry Needlemeyer (cameo) * Andrew Lincoln as a police officer (cameo) * TBD as Colin * TBD as Felix * TBD as Bobert * TBD as Ocho * Hugh Laurie as Gaylord Robinson (cameo) * TBD as the library owner (cameo) Transcript Main plot (The Ghost That Wished to Eat) song and Darwin are sitting at a table in the cafeteria, Carrie is next to them. Gumball and Darwin eat their food, they're both pleased by its flavor. Gumball gives Darwin a try of his food, Darwin does the same : Carrie: sighs That's just so insensitive. a lump of food, Eating my food and watching you two at lunchtime makes my life a misery! : Gumball: But Carrie, you like being miserable. : Carrie: That's not the point. I'm followed by a hungry ghost, who always appears trying to eat my food. : Gumball: So, why do you come to the cafeteria every day? : Carrie: Because it brings out the only feeling I have left: her hair pain. Also, to eat. : Gumball: a sad look for a moment, then cheerfully Can I have the rest of your lunch then? : Carrie: sighs Whatever... starts eating it while Carrie summons the ghost : The ghost: appears Well, well, well. Hey, is that lunch? Man, I wish I still had a body... : Darwin: cheerful Why don't you use Gumball's? : Gumball: the food out What?! Me? : The ghost: impressed Really? You would do that for me? : Darwin: Sure! Gumball's always there for a friend in need. : Gumball: I'' am''? : The ghost: Great! Thanks! : Gumball: No, wait! ghost possesses his body : Gumball: by the ghost I can breathe! food I can feel! I can eat! eats Nom, nom! Darwin's face I need more! Darwin on the floor, walks through the cafeteria, making all the students scared, leaves the cafeteria, someone screams behind the door. : Darwin: satisfied Another happy ending! : Carrie: You think? ghost in Gumball's body runs to "Joyful Burger", throws money to Larry, eats all the food, grabs a burger, takes a pickle out from the burger before eating it. Then she runs to the dumpster, takes a turkey leg from The Hobo, eats all the hot dogs from the Pantsbully's hot dog cart. Then a police officer arrives and the ghost bites his hand : Officer: [into his walkie-talkie] We've got a man down! We've got a man down! ghost, inside Gumball's body, runs away and the scene disappears in black wakes up on the sidewalk, in front of his house, confused, surrounded by junk food; Darwin and Richard come to him : Richard: There you are! What happened? : Darwin: It was that ghost! It made Gumball go on a crazy junk food spree. : Richard: You've got to eat all that food? Awesome! : Gumball: No, it up from the ground, now fat wasn't. belly and breasts jiggle : Richard: at his fatness Muffin top! then stops, realizing his body is the same as his belly and breast jiggle as he laughs It's only funny when it's someone else's body! off crying part 1 begins part 1 ends and Darwin are sitting at a table, Darwin is eating a sandwich but Gumball isn't eating anything : Darwin: [notices that Gumball isn't eating and points at his food] : Gumball: [crosses his arms] I can't eat a thing after last night. that ghost's got a real problem! It made me eat until I passed out. I can not let that happen again. : Ghost: Hey, my friend, turns around and looks at the ghost feel like helping me eat this sandwich? : Gumball: Ugh, sorry. I'm not sure I wanna do that again. : Ghost: the sandwich away from its face The cafeteria doesn't do refunds, Gumball, but since you said it, it's okay. I guess I can ask somebody. sees Anais eating and turns at her Hey, you! The pink rabbit. Ya want to... : Anais: I'm Anais. What do you want? : The ghost: FOOOOOOOD! screams the ghost in Anais' body goes crazy : Anais: by the ghost More food! off see the same footage from earlier but with the ghost in Anais' body wakes up on the sidewalk, in front of his house, confused, surrounded by junk food; Gumball and Darwin come to her : Anais: Guys, what happened? : Gumball: Okay. This ghost is insane. : Darwin: I'll call Carrie for help. cuts to Gumball, Darwin and Anais in the bathroom : Darwin: According to Carrie, the easiest way to avoid a ghost possessing a body is by scaring it. The only way that I had in mind is making a drink for each one of us. : Anais: Guys, if you want my opinion... : Gumball: I think Darwin knows what he's doing. : Darwin: Just look. We need to stop it. This is because I'll make this. shows his filthy fishbowl water Dum, dum, dum, dum! : Gumball: Your rancid fishbowl water? : Darwin: And the sweaty juice of Tobias's headband and twisting Tobias' sweat from his headband, a generous sprinkle of Miss Simian's dandruff the dandruff over the water, fifteen-day old underpants... : Gumball: What? Where are you gonna get...? pulled Gumball's fifteen-day old underpants out from his pants Oh. : Darwin: And fizzy fish gas burps into his bowl with a straw. : Anais: It's disgusting. : Darwin: It's ghost-proof. : Gumball: and Anais drink a little as it tastes awful Finished? : Darwin: Come on. You've got to drink it all. and Anais drink it slowly, Darwin then forces it down by pushing the bowl Nearly there, buddy! and Anais are shown looking terrible Now close your eyes and open wide, here comes dessert! opens his mouth, expecting another disgusting thing, then hears Darwin's champing. He opens his eyes and sees that it's really Darwin eating ice cream This is so good... :and Anais sigh :Richard: Hi, kids! :Gumball: screams What the what, man?! HOW DID YOU GET HERE?! :Richard: It's best you never ask. Also, can I drink this? :Darwin: Never! It's what we're gonna use to defeat the ghost that's taking control of all of our bodies. :Richard: Okay, okay. :cut in the school, where Gumball, Anais and Darwin walk : Gumball: Hi, Leslie a stinky breath to Leslie, who gets disgusted by his breath and withers How're you doing, Alan? does the same thing to Alan. Alan gets disgusted : Anais: Hey, Sussie, how's your hot chocolate? vomits the hot chocolate. : Ghost: Hey. the breath Oh! That smell! : Gumball: I know, his stinky breath to the ghost horrible, isn't it? ghost shakes her head up and down saying yes : Ghost: Mmmm! I love it, smells like the undead, makes me hungry! grins : and Anais angrily turn to Darwin : Darwin: What? : see the past footage from the two earliest times, with the ghost in Darwin's body this time : is in the kitchen doing the dishes, Gumball appears in front of the kitchen window, creating a shadow : Gumball: Mom! I think Anais, Darwin and me might be putting on weight... : Nicole: Oh, no. It's just baby fat, dear. Come on inside, we'll have a chat. : Anais and Darwin enter the kitchen rolling like balls : Nicole: Oh. Perhaps you have gained a little. : Anais: I know! It's a ghost! It had entered into our bodies and use them to eat. : Darwin: We don't know how to get it to stop. : Nicole: to the living room Go and sit down, kids. We need to talk. : Darwin and Anais leave the kitchen rolling : Anais and Darwin and Nicole are sitting on the sofa : Nicole: So, have you actually tried saying "no"? : Gumball: Huh? No? himself Why didn't I think of that? : Nicole: But, when you say "no", you have to mean it. Let me show you. Richard, can you come here please? : Richard: woken up from his nap in the backyard Yeah? : Nicole: Could you get me the bowl of sausages from the kitchen, dear? : Richard: Oh! and running to the kitchen to get the bowl of sausages, brings it Can I have one? : Nicole: No. You'll have to wait. the sausage on Richard's nose, he looks disappointed Now, once you've made your position clear, you have to... : Richard: Can I have it now? : Nicole: No! the kids You have to stand firm and make sure you never... : Richard: desperate What about now? : Nicole: No! That would be a bad Richard, wouldn't it? Gumball, Anais and Darwin What I'm trying to say is: just say "no" and mean it. : Darwin: Awesome. So, can I have a sausage? : Nicole: up off the couch No, I'll putting you three on a diet. a sausage and leaves : sighs glooming while seeing the sausage in his nose : part 2 begins : part 2 ends : TBD Subplot (Richard vs. the Reject Club) Part 1 :TBD : Richard: Uh, hello? Can I join your fantasy club? : Scottish perscn: from the door curtain Who be there? : Richard: Uh... Richard? : Scottish perscn: Be you orc? : Richard: No. : Scottish perscn: Be you dwarf? : Richard: Also no. : Scottish perscn: Be you bearer of savory snacks for the elders? : Richard: What? No. : Scottish perscn: Then begone! the curtain : Richard: Sighs You know what? I'm starting my own club. :Richard: Okay, I'd like to welcome everyone to "Richard's Club of Richard." First order of business -- attendance. Hmm. Pretty good. Now, it seems like lately we've been let down by a certain... woman. So I propose a little exercise in trust. Okay, don't worry, Richard. Just close your eyes, let yourself fall back, and someone will catch you. off the glasses and runs on the other side of the room Well, I'm a bit scared, Richard. back and puts on the glasses Well, that's why it's called a trust exercise. Come on, dude. off the glasses and runs forth Mm... Okay. and falls backwards, naturally slamming against the floor. He groans in pain, then sighs All in favor of disbanding the club say, "aye". hand Aye. Motion carried. wanders along the recreation center's corridor : Richard: I'm such a reject. I wish there was a club for people like me that no one liked except for their families. I'd join that club in a second. I wouldn't even care what it was about. corridor lamps shut down, and a strange noise echoes through the corridor : Richard: Uh... what's going on? : Colin: Look no further, fellow loser. : Richard: What the...? : Colin: We are the unsought, the weird. : Richard: Gasps : Colin: Let me introduce you to... : Richard: Whimpers : Colin: ...The Reject Club! Always accepting new members. : Richard: Laughs Thanks, I'm desperate, but not that desperate. : Colin: No, wait! We really need new members. We're so bored of talking to each other, we've been phoning up the talking clock for conversation. If you want, you could be our president or something. Or -- or -- or even better, our king! Picture this -- Richard Watterson, king of the rejects! : Felix, Bobert and Ocho: Eh? : Richard: Laughs What? King of the rejects? Seriously? [Laughs] Thanks for the offer, guys, but it's a "no." King of the rejects. away : Felix: He... rejected us. : Bobert: And laughed at our loneliness. : Colin: Well, we'll see if he's still too good for us when we've finished with him. To the nerd-mobile! Reject Club walks like vampires, humming the Batman theme from the '60s Part 2 : Richard: the sausage in his nose You three are very lucky, kids. Seriously. I went to a recreation center with your mother and I was rejected from many clubs, like the fantasy club, the gardering club, the pirate club, etc. Darwin and Anais walk away to confront the ghost, while a rock tied to a videocassette breaks the window and hits Richard's head Ouch! What WAS that? looks at the cassette "Play me". I guess it can be something good. puts the cassette to the player and sees a video by the Eggheads : Colin: VHS recording Greetings, Richard Watterson, from our secret lair. So, you think you're too good for us, eh? Well, you'll soon change your mind when we upload this embarrassing record in a web video hosted by none other than you. [In VHS video recording, pretending to be Richard] Hello, my name is Richard Watterson. I'm fat and stupid and my IQ is smaller than an amoeba. When I was a child, I wore diapers until the age of eleven and once got detention for calling Miss Simian "mum". : Richard: Screams He looks just like me! : Colin: VHS recording Our revenge plan is almost complete. : Computer: VHS recording Uploading. 30 minutes until completion. : Colin: VHS recording laugh And, cut! How was I? Evil enough? : Richard: I have to stop them! But where is their secret hideout? Oh yeah, the library. [zoom (leaving the sausage behind) and comes to the Robinsons' house and knocks the door and Mr. Robinson awnsers] I need your car, Mr. Robinson. : Gaylord: Fine, Watterson. Richard the keys : comes to the Public Library bulding in Mr. Robinson's car and runs to the entrance : Richard: one of the doors HA! Stop right there, evildoers! : runs past the library owner : Library owner: Hey! No running OR making noises in the library. : Richard: I don't care! : Library owner: sighs Why did I get this job? runs along the library, when Felix, dressed as a wizard, appears in their way : Felix: Thou shalt not pass! : Richard: You've crossed the wrong wizard, young man! I am level 40! Let the battle commence! and Felix roll their dice : Felix: Hurrah! I get the first shot. Meteor sword! : Richard: in pain Eugh! Ah! Ooh! Eh! He's good, but I can't afford to lose. Magic missile! : Felix: Doinggg! Deflected by the Shield of Rampor! and Felix roll their dice again, then Felix gasps : Richard: Freeze spell! becomes static Ha-ha! Now, i'll come across! runs away : Felix: Gah, curses! I should've known. : TBD